


it’s only us

by Peraltiagostylez



Category: Brooklyn nine-nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peraltiagostylez/pseuds/Peraltiagostylez
Summary: When Amy’s best and only friend leaves college, she struggles to cope but little does she know one group of people have been looking out for her and particularly one person
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Kudos: 4





	it’s only us

They had known eachother since they were young, Kylie was the only 2nd grader to understand Amy’s enthusiasm for work, the pair went to all the same schools and did the same things but the second year of college was when everything changed... “so umm my dad kinda got a new job in Florida and we have to move in a few weeks, I won’t be back after the summer break” Kylie hesitates as she sees the face of her bestfriend drop. “Cool I understand” Amy lies. 

Amy tried to take her mind off of the concept of Kylie leaving, she had nobody else, Sophia a girl from Amy’s classes had turned everyone against her, there was only really one group she could turn to. It was sort of the outcasts and by that the friendship group every personality you could think of, Jake her desk buddy in English and Chemistry was part of the group, then there was Terry, Rosa and Raymond from her art class, Gina and Charles were in her home ec class & Norm and Micheal were in her form group, they were all nice and had been kind to her despite the constant rumours being spread about her. The only problem is.. Jake was dating Sophia

They had started dating before the summer and Amy wasn’t happy, okay she might of had the tinniest crush on Jake, she would definitely say they had flirted a little during first years but Amy couldn’t do anything she was dating Teddy but it was only short term 

••••

Amy walked into school for the first day of term, she spent an hour in form as they had to go through an introduction thing which was the exact same as last year so there was no point, Hitchcock and Scully rolled up in the last 5 minutes and were disciplined by their tutor. The classes and people in Amy’s grade were the same as last year. She had English first, she sat down next to Jake and had actually forgotten about Kylie’s absence until Jake made a comment. “Yeah it’s different but I’ll cope it’s not like I’m used to being alone” she mutters “anyway how are you and Sophia?” Jake rolls his eyes at that comment.

“We split it was just a summer fling” he tells her looking like a lost puppy. 

“Oh I’m sorry” Amy said she felt awkward and turned away. 

They had a short break in between the next lesson and Amy decided to go to the library and study for a bit 

••••  
Art block corridor “Jake’s hangout” 

“Jakey you still haven’t told me why you broke up with Sophia” Charles beamed 

“She said something nasty about someon- some people loads of people” Jake said quietly 

“Who?” Charles shouted “was it me...” he continued 

Jake shook his head, “it was a few people but one person in particular... Amy, she was being nasty about her, she was the one who started the rumours about her last year.. and I know Gina will probably hate our group becoming an odd number,, but she’s really lonely at the moment she tried to hide it in the first lesson but it’s obvious she’s not coping...” Jake realises he was spiralling he looked up at Charles who was crying.. “what?” Jake asked his friend 

“You have feelings for her... I knew it!” He gives Jake a tight and massive hug” just as Rosa came round the corner with terry and Raymond 

“What’s going on?” Rosa quizzes 

“Jake has feelings for Amy Santiago” Charles shouted as the corridor went silent. 

A few mutters and people giggling started to happen as Jake went bright red “I don’t I just think she’ll be a good mate, look I’m relying on you three to ask her to sit with us at lunch... that’s all” Jake walked off and Charles followed, they had passed Amy on the way and Jake looked away. 

•••

Amy arrived in her Art class, she felt people staring at her and a few people giggled. Rosa approached her “You are sitting with us, she points to the table at the end, “okay” she said awkwardly 

Amy was painting a practice piece of art as part of some weird test their teacher had set them when she was distracted by some whispers 

“You tell her Raymond, she’ll listen to you” Rosa looks up in unison with terry as Ray approaches Amy. 

“Would you like to sit with us at Lunch?” He asks, she nods silently and stutters “s..sure” 

Amy didn’t know what to think, a group of people actually wanted to be her friends, she smiled at began talking to the trio 

Amy went to the toilets at lunch to prep her self up, she was the only person in there. The doors opened abruptly causing Amy to jump. “You are such a slut” Sophia said pushing her into the the side of the sink 

“What?” Amy said confused “Jake ended our relationship.. he didn’t tell me why but now I know, Ada said you were with him” she takes a book from Amy’s hand and throws it on the floor, “Grab her” Sophia instructs to girls 

“Ada do you have anything like a pen” Sophia shouts

“Yeah I do a marker, Kari help” Ada says struggling as Amy tries to escape

“This ain’t the last you’ve seen of us” Sophia says ripping the bottom of Amy’s shirt. The girls pushed Amy against the wall laughing, the three escaped giggling even louder as Amy stood silently in tears.


End file.
